The First Fight
by TheMightyLauren
Summary: This is my idea of what Bulma and Vegeta's first argument might have been like. Enjoy .
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DBZ 

This idea came to me while reading another fanfic about this couple. This is a simple two-shot about how their first arguement happened. After watching the show, I got the impression that Vegeta was sort of shy around Bulma. Atleast at first. So I doubt he simply ordered her around when he wanted something. They're both very stubborn, so the idea of their first fight is very interesting to me.

"Oh Kami, my back is killing me."

Bulma stretched her arms to the ceiling in an attempt to relieve some of the stiffness that had settled into her lower back. She had been sitting in the same position for over 5 hours now, and she still wasn't completely finished with the task at hand.

"If only Daddy was here..."

While her father was away he had asked Bulma to take a look at his new product, and check for any errors he might have made. So far she had only found one problem, and that had been easy enough to fix. Checking for glitches in any product can be very time consuming, so the fact that she was close to being done seemed to give Bulma a renewed boost of energy.

"Alright, just a little longer and I'll be done."

With that in mind she focused completely on the object in front of her. She was totally oblivious to the fact that someone had walked in, without bothering to knock first.

Vegeta wasn't quite sure how to proceed with his request. It irked him that she hadn't even noticed that he was in the same room as her yet. Afterall, everyone knows when the mighty Prince of all Saiyans is nearby. They should bow down to him respectfully, and be thankful that he has graced them with his presence. Just who did this woman think she was? It seemed someone needed to put her in her place.

Vegeta simply let out a small cough.

"Oh sorry Vegeta, I didn't notice you there."

Vegeta repressed the urge to roll his eyes. _No shit._

"It is unwise to not be aware of your surroundings."

_Not that I give a damn._

Bulma smiled softly, "I'll keep that in mind. Was there something you needed?"

Vegeta's heart turned to mush at the site of her lovely smile. Knowing that something so sincere was being directed towards him caused his resolve to slightly crumble as he tried desperately to recall just exactly why he had come to her in the first place.

"Is it the gravity room again?"

_Ah yes, that was it._

"Daddy told me before he left that I would have to fix it if it messed up. I'll be sure to get right on that..."

Vegeta nodded sternly and turned to walk away, assuming Bulma was right on his heels.

"...just as soon as I get done with my own work."

He stopped dead in his tracks. Did he hear her correctly? Surely not. This woman was too intelligent to make a mistake such as putting her needs above his own. Even her father knew to drop whatever it was he was doing the moment Vegeta summoned him. He simply must have misunderstood her.

"It should only take about 30 more minutes for me to finish up here. Then I'll get to work on the GR for you."

Well that was pretty clear.

Vegeta turned to face her. What he saw did not please him. She wasn't even looking at him while she spoke! Instead she was giving all her attention to some peice of junk in her hands. He was furious. No, furious did not fully describe how he was feeling at the moment. How dare she disrespect him in such a manner. She is just a human woman. She is in no postion to treat him this way. He however, is a prince. Royal blood flows through his veins.

She was nothing.

Dirt beneath his feet.

_Beautiful dirt..._

**Gah!**

"Woman you are to come with me now."

Bulma looked up at Vegeta, a bit taken by surprise at the tone he was using. Vegeta isn't the type to joke around, so she had no doubt he was being serious (as well as an ass). Not really sure how to respond to his 'attitude', she did what came natural to her, the heir of the most succesful company in all Japan.

She snubbed him and went back to her work.

"I do not repeat myself woman."

With a roll of her eyes and the up turn of her nose, she responded.

"Neither do I, so you're just gonna have to wait till I'm done."

Vegeta felt as though he were going to explode.

"Preferrably _out_side."

**'snap!'**

''Woman, NO ONE dismisses the prince of all Saiyans. Especially not some weak, female human. Now I am going to give you one.more.chance to fix my machine, so you better start moving your ass!"

Bulma sat there stunned into silence for a few moments absorbing all Vegeta had just directed her way. _'Yelled is more like it'_, she thought to herself angrily. Just who the hell does he think he is coming into MY lab and ordering me around like some sort of servant? The guy has some nerve. She felt heat rising to her face as she stood up out of her chair, knocking it backwards in the process.

"I'll fix that machine whenever I damn well feel like it, your _highness_!'' And after the way you just yelled at me, it'll propably be a while!"

"Woman it's high time someone put you in your place!"

"My place? Did you just sayMY place? Need I remind you that this is MY home Vegeta? This is MY lab, and that's even MY gravity room out there. But most importantly, this is MY home planet, and you are simply a guest here, not a prince. I however am the closest thing to royalty you're ever gonna come across here."

Vegeta had heard enough. He managed to hold in his rage as she spoke, but now that she seemed to be finished, he had to vent out his frustrations in the best way he knew how.

Violence.

All at once Vegeta aimed his hand at the opposing wall, and fired a large ki blast.

Bulma shrieked, covered her ears and closed her eyes. What the **hell** did he just do? As the dust began to settle, realization hit her like a truck.

He blew up one of the walls of her lab..

HER LAB!

Her precious lab! Almost all of her work is in here! All her ideas that she had written down in a frenzy before she forgot any details. All her prototypes, all her blueprints, just...gone. Into a pile of smoking ash. The part of the lab he destroyed had the testing area. The part where all of new ideas and rough drafts were kept. She felt hot tears trickle down her face as she turned to face Vegeta, the one that had decimated everything.

He was smiling proudly to himself.

This was too much. What was she thinking when she invited him to stay here? The man was CRAZY! Who in their right mind would blow up part of a room just because they didn't get something they wanted! And it was so simple. All he had to do was wait a few minutes for her to finish. Instead of understanding that she had work to do, he threw a full blown temper tantrum as if he was still a child and destroyed her lab. Until this moment, Bulma had never truely known what it felt like to hate someone.

"You..."

Bulma glared at him with venom dripping from her voice. Vegeta simply straightened his shoulders, and crossed his arms over his chest, as he smirked back at her.

"You son.of.a.bitch."

At these words Vegeta snarled his lip in anger, and locked his eyes with hers.

"You brought this on yourself woman. Now do as I said, and fix my machine. I would hate to have to repeat myself yet again."

The words shot through her like a thousand arrows. He has no remorse. She's been working in this lab for almost 15 years, and he destroyed almost everything she had worked to accomplish in just a matter of moments. In her current state of blind fury, Bulma was surprised when suddenly, she felt a calmness settled over her trembling form. Her genius mind had managed to form an idea, despite her despair. With a sinister glare to rival his own, she responded cooly.

''Alright Vegeta, I'll fix your machine."

Bulma stood up straight, dusted herself off and headed for the door, with Vegeta right behind her.

''That's more like it."

_'Well guess that showed her. Next time she'll do as she's told, just as a woman should.'_

Vegeta smiled smugly to himself, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for breaking her in. As they reached the door to the GR, Bulma stopped and slightly turned her head to glance at Vegeta.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It won't increase to 300."

"So it's not really _broken_. Just needs upgrading."

Vegeta simply grunted in response.

"You can wait out here if you like. This shouldn't take too long."

"Very well."

And with that said, Bulma stepped inside the GR and closed the door.

..._to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own DBZ... (sure wish I did though)

Part two

Several minutes passed as Vegeta waited outside for Bulma to complete the upgrade. Just as his patience had run out, and he was about to blast open the door she had locked, it opened up, revealing a smiling Bulma.

"All done.", she said cheerfully as she walked past him and into the house. Vegeta smirked at her retreating backside._ 'About damn time'_. Something he normally would have said out loud, if only she hadn't given him that wonderous smile of hers.

Vegeta walked into the GR, closed the door, and made his way over to the control panel. 200 was what it was set on when he left it. Now he could go all the way to 300 if the woman did the job right. He typed in the 250, and waited for a response. Nothing happened.

_'That's..odd.'_

He typed in 275, and felt himself being lifted off the floor.

Minus gravity! What has she done...

With an inward sigh, he typed in 300, and found himself crushed to the floor, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. Literally.

"This..is much..more...than three hundred!", he managed to choke out. Desperately he tried pushing himself off the floor, but found it impossible to even lift his own head. Quickly growing frustrated with his current situation, Vegeta let out an enormous growl that seemed to shake the entire machine to it's core.

'_I can't even blast my way out of this thing...'_, he thought bitterly. _'Damn, now what?'_

Just as Vegeta was ready to start panicing, he heard a voice from the speaker behind him.

_'A rather lovely voice'_

**Gah!**

"Vegeta, what are you doing? Why are you lying down?", Bulma asked in the most innocent voice she could put out. _'It's time he learns who is in charge around here.'_

"You're not hurt, are you?"

Try as she might, Bulma simply couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice with that last question. Upon hearing this, Vegeta quickly realized he had been set up. Something he was NOT accustom to. He felt his blood begin to boil at the notion that he had been out smarted by a mere human.

"You know damn good and well why I am like this woman!"

With a smile on her face, Bulma responded, "Are you saying you don't like the adjustments I made? That hurts my feeling's Vegeta."

To angry to respond rationally, Vegeta did the only thing he really could at the moment. He rolled his eyes.

_'As if I give a rat's ass about her feelings.'_

Before Vegeta had a chance to retaliate, Bulma spoke up again, but this time her tone had went from humored, to sad.

"That was a really shitty thing you did earlier. Almost all the work I've ever done was in that lab. Do you have any idea how it feels to have everything you've worked for your entire life destroyed right before your very eyes? Could you just try to imagine that for me?"

Little did Bulma know, Vegeta didn't have to try very hard to imagine how she was feeling. He had felt that very same way when Freiza was destroyed by someone other than he himself. Defeating Freiza was a goal Vegeta had strived for most of his adult life, and something he had dreamed of since he was a child, when Freiza had first taken him.

"I'm not letting you up until you apologize to me for blowing up my lab."

What the hell? She must be insane! The Prince of Saiyans apologizes to no one. He'd rather lay on the floor and rot before he would ever tell her that he was sorry.

Afterall, why lie?

"Never."

Bulma sighed with disapointment. _'I figured he'd say no to that. I had to give it a shot though. Time for plan B then.'_

"Alright Vegeta, if you won't apologize to me, then you are going to have to make me 2 promises."

Feeling the pressure of the gravity room on his entire body was starting to wear him out. So he decided he would give her her two stupid little promises. She didn't say anything about him **keeping** them, did she?

Vegeta smirked.

"Very well woman. Whatever it takes to shut you up."

With an irritated scoff, Bulma took in a deep breath, and began speaking.

"The first promise I want you to make, is that you will never blow up anything on these grounds again. This is my home Vegeta. I don't want it looking like a dump."

Vegeta hought this over in his head for a few moments. Not blow up anything? Well there's just no fun in that at all. But that's just around here. I can leave anytime I want and blow up an entire city if I wish. Yes, this promise is just fine by me.

"Fine, you have my word. What's your second promise for me?"

Before Bulma had a chance to answer, Vegeta felt the gravity easing up on him rather quickly. Soon he was back on his feet, and ready to KILL the one that had crushed him to the dirty floor like some sort of bug. Without even glancing at the monitor that he previously could not see, he made his way out of the GR and straight to the control room to find his victim..

his prey..

_his beautiful prey.._

**GAH!**

Just as he was about to enter the house, the door infront of him opened, revealing abold Bulma. This was worse than when she didn't even bother to look at him while she was speaking. Anyone with eyes could literally see the lust for bloodshed radiating off of him in thick waves of heat. Yet this woman, this stupid but also brilliant woman, stoodproudly infront of him, ready to take him on in battle if that's what it came down to.

"I thought it would be best to tell you the second promise face to face."

Vegeta looked at her thoughtfully, wondering what her damage was.

"Do you not fear me woman?

The sincerity of his question caught her slightly off guard. She gazed into his eyes knowingly and simply said,

"No, I really don't Vegeta."

Vegeta's anger was visibly wearing thinner with every word she spoke. So she didn't fear him eh? Maybe she should. But...maybe she shouldn't.

When Vegeta nodded slightly in understanding, Bulma felt her heart swell, and gave him one of her warmest smiles.

_'Aw damn, not the smile again'_

Vegeta's form softened immediately. He accepted the fact that he was completely helpless when she looked at him that way. What he wasn't fully comfortable with though, was the knowing the fact that she had so much power over him already.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he looked away from her and asked at a side glance, "So what about that second promise I'm suppose to make."

"Ah yes, how could I forget? Just come with me."

On the way to their destination, Bulma glanced over her shoulder at Vegeta, who was a mere two steps behind her. Her thoughts began to linger to the first time Vegeta gave her that odd look. It wasn't exactly lust she saw in his eyes like most guys, butsomething else. Something warm. Something soft and almost loving. It didn't take her very long to figure out that he would give her that special look everytime she simply smiled at him in a certain way. It had become a smile she specifically reserved just for him, and him alone from now on.

_'..and that's why I don't fear you Vegeta.'_

_'I am too damn good for such as this'_, Vegeta thought to himself. _'This is the work of a servant, not a PRINCE!'_

With that thought in mind, Vegeta placed the broom over his thigh, and snapped it in half, then throwing it in the pile with all the others.

"That's nine brooms you now owe me Vegeta.", Bulma said lazily as she sipped her iced tea. She sat up from her lounge chair in the sun as she slightly pulled her sunglasses down to the tip of her nose, so she could lock eyes with her Saiyan.

"Yea that's right. You bet your cute ass I'm keeping count. Ya know you really should stop breaking all the brooms. You'd hate to have to clean up all of the lab debri by hand wouldn't you?"

Without even so much as bothering to wait for him to answer, Bulma fixed her shades, sat back in her chair and placed her large, tempting glass of iced tea in the cup holder on the arm rest.

That oh so tempting glass of iced tea...

Suddenly Bulma was snapped back into reality by the sensation of something cold splattering all over her. Quickly she stood and threw off her glasses. Looking around for the cause of the commotion, she spotted the culprit.

Her drinking glass, shattered all around her.

What the hell? How did that happen? Then she heard the sound of stiffled laughter coming from behind her. She turned around to find Vegeta desperately trying to contain his amusement.

"You did this, didn't you? I could have been cut you ASS!"

Vegeta managed to supress his slight laughter to answer his now sticky human woman

"Oh don't be such a wimp. It was he smallest ki blast I've ever used. I wouldn't really even consider it to be a ki..."

"It was a ki blast? My God, what is wrong with you? I thought maybe you had thrown something but instead you..."

Bulma stopped her yelling as she felt a headache coming on. Sighing, she looked up at Vegeta, who almost looked ashamed of himself.

"Look, I'm just gonna go get cleaned up, alright? I won't be long, and don't you dare try to leave while I'm inside. I may be willing to hire a contractor to re build the lab, but I refuse to hire someone to clean up _your_ mess."

With that said Bulma began slowly tip-toeing her way around the broken glass and into the house.

Vegeta watched Bulma's backside as she walked away. He watched her until she was no longer in view. Sighing he looked around at the mess he had promised to clean up. Normally he would just say to hell with this, and fly away. But for some reason, a part of him, no matter how small, wanted to make the woman happy. Even if it meant costing him one day of training. Afterall, the GR was still 'broken', and she had agreed to really fix the GR for him only when he finished this task.

Looking around at the mess once again, Vegeta realized he would have to locate another broom. However that seemed to pose a slight problem, since the last one he had broken, was the last one on the grounds.

_Oops._

Looking up at the heavens in defeat, Vegeta couldn't help but feel a sense of calmness wash over him. The sun was setting over the horizon, and this was his favorite part of the day. How he longed to just fly. To just simply fly for no real reason. Just to relax.

_'Why not? This day has already been shot to hell. Might as well enjoy some of it.'_

With that notion, he glanced back towards the house. With no sight of the woman, Vegeta blasted off into the sky, leaving behind the mess he had promised to clean.

_'I never said **when** I would clean it.'_

Vegeta smirked as he increased his altitude.

_'Afterall, I'm sure the woman's reaction to my leaving will be...entertaining.'_

The End!


End file.
